DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from Applicant): We will develop biomimetic materials for repair and orthoplasty of the orbit and surrounding bony structures. These scaffolds will incorporate a cell binding peptide related to collagen which will allow them to serve as collagen-like anchorages for cells. These Collagen Surrogate Matrices (CSM) will facilitate haptotactic migration of cells from host tissue, promote 3-D colony formation, and they will provide a permissive environment for cell differentiation and tissue remodeling. In Phase I studies, we will (1) examine quantitatively the adhesion, migration, and colonization of CSM by osteoblast-like cell lines, (2) characterize the morphology of cellular colonies using histological and electron microscopic procedures, (3) determine the effect of various growth factors on the attachment, proliferation, and differentiation of cells on synthetic scaffolds, and (4) examine the expression of bone-specific molecules (type I collagen, alkaline phosphatase, osteonectin, osteocalcin), and growth factors (TGF-B1, BMPs 2, 4, 6 and 7) using PCR. In Phase II we will examine the performance of these matrices as grafts in animal models as space fillers in tissues. CSM will be also useful for tissue augmentation and tissue engineering. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: There is a major need for biomaterials for repair of the bony orbit and surrounding cranio-facial skeletal structures. Such materials can also be useful for repair of bone elsewhere. The overall market value of biomaterials for orthopedic grafts and implants is estimated to be in billions of dollars.